Pretty Dark Secrets
by TheNovEditor
Summary: In this Scandalous town, four pretty girls lead very scandalous lives. Sofia spends her money on something more addictive than clothes. Laura is up to some nasty tricks to make her cash. Heidi isn't the girl everyone thought she was. And Tiana succumbs to some dark feelings. How do I know? Because I see past the pretty exterior and into the ugly truths. -A Who did what? Who is A?
1. How it all began

Pretty Dark Secrets

How it all began

Imagine it's two summers ago, the one between eighth and ninth grade. The scent of freshly mown grass and the light June breeze puts you at ease. You're thinking about how you could spend the summer and where you could hang out with your boyfriend without your parents finding out. Then you see a girl in the paper your dad had just put down. Missing. She's dangerously gorgeous; she has a knowing smile and could probably take your boyfriend if she wanted him. Suddenly, you become envious and think 'she probably deserved it anyway'...

Slowly, Heidi Porter dipped her feet into the rock lined pool that belonged to her best friend Abigail Du Mont. 'Wish we could have this kinda weather all year round," She sighed and looked back up at the clear blue sky.

"I don't know about that," Laura Wilde disagreed. "Chanel's winter collection is too cute!" They began to giggle amongst themselves. Abigail gave Heidi a devilish grin and got off her float.

"An outsider would really wonder how we get the money for all these things, right Laura?" Laura looked down and ran her fingers through her dark curly locks. Sofia Peterson tied her black strapless bikini up and stepped out onto the patio.

"Tiana said she's not coming but she'll see us in barn later,"

"I'm sooo ready for tonight ladies! I hope Tiana missed this for a good reason, like sorting out drinks or something," Abigail flicked her sleek blonde hair. "I think we should chill here for another hour then go over at seven?"

"That's cool as long as I can go home for a little while first" Sofia wanted to make sure she looked the best she could, but not too good. No one could outshine Abi...

Tiana Winters scanned the barn one last time to make sure everything was in place. It had just recently been renovated and stood up on the hills near old Queen's wood right near Tiana's house. Abi had called to say they would be over at seven. Before she knew it, seven o'clock was near and she heard someone open the door. Laura stepped in. "Hey, where are the others?"

"Abi had a prior engagement and Sofia and Heidi are still getting ready but they'll be here!" Laura said. She then went over to the leather couch and fell onto it. The skies darkened and thunder and lightning came out of nowhere as time went on. It was pitch black outside by the time Heidi arrived, kicking her beige knee high Gucci boots off as she entered. "Sorry I'm late I couldn't decide between-"Before she could finish Sofia burst in looking pale and very unwell. She grabbed some cherry vodka. "My sister just made me try the worst chicken ever! It has literally damaged my stomach and I feel like I'm going to die," Sofia wrinkled her nose as if she'd just smelt something bad. "Where's Ab-"The lights went off. Everything was pitch black and silent apart from the howling wind outside. The door was ajar and the air had turned chilly. All the girls stepped towards the open door waiting for something to jump out at them.

"Hello?" Tiana shouted. "It's probably just my brother," She whispered to the others. Nathanial Winters was Tiana's hot older brother so if it was him, the girls would probably be glad. Suddenly, the lights were back on.

"Boo!" Someone said behind them before they all let out a shriek. When the girls turned around, they realised they should have guessed who was behind this. Abi. Queen of pranks.

"What the hell Abigail, how did you get in here?" Tiana questioned with her hand on her chest. "How did we not see you come in here?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Sofia ran to the bathroom at the back of the barn.

"Window! Duh!" Abigail started giggling and the others did too. She went over the rocking chair in the centre and sat down. Everyone followed. Sofia came back and lay down on the leather couch quietly. "You okay Sof?" Abigail smiled at her "Best not to drink too much tonight anyway. This night is a night you won't wanna forget" Abi winked. As the night went on they all continued to drink anyway, with the exception of Sofia. They stayed up late talking about boys, makeup, clothes and how glad they were that eighth grade was over. "You know what guys?" Abi began before they went to sleep. "I think we'll be friends forever. Probably even after death too," And with that they all drifted off.

A cold draught awoke Tiana. "Guys," She whispered to wake the others. Laura stirred. "Guys!" she said a little louder and they all woke with a start. "Do you know where Abi is?"

"Wait, she's gone?" Heidi looked around. Shortly afterwards they all went looking for her. It was 3am, cold, eerie, dark and they were tired. They searched all night but never found her. The next morning they called her parents, field hockey friends, ex boyfriends and a load of other people. When her parents realised no one knew where she was, they called the police. Sofia, Tiana, Heidi and Laura were all questioned several times and news crews rushed to Roseford. Everyone seemed to be behaving nicer towards them. Even Tiana's brother Nathanial and Sofia's sister Nina were there to comfort their siblings every once in a while. Over the summer the four of them continued to meet up now and again and reluctantly discussed what they thought happened to Abigail Du Mont. She left the barn at some point that night and just never came back. Every time they thought about her they felt like breaking down but gradually they began to think of it as a blessing.

Sure, Abigail was Abigail. She was the one you would tell if you gained a few extra pounds, one of the only people who truly knew you and the only girl you told your deepest darkest secrets to. Her four best friends loved her, but she also made them very uneasy when they were in her presence. Abigail knew a lot-maybe too much about them and the things they wanted to forget. Even if there was something you were trying to hide, she'd always manage to draw it out of you. It hurt to imagine that she could be dead...but at least their secrets would have died with her right? Well it seemed like their secrets did. For two years anyway.


	2. New Day, Old Memories

**This story is basically about a different group of people in a different town with different secrets. It's just my own spin on it. Hope you like it and feel free to leave a review.**

1

Monday morning, Tiana Winters had just finished curling her light brown hair using a style she had never tried before. It was the first day of eleventh grade and she was looking forward to seeing everyone again. She went downstairs. "Morning sweetie," Tiana's mother Kate said as she poured some orange juice into Tiana's favourite glass. "Listen, I have something to tell you," Kate Winters took a deep breath. "Would you like to sit down first?" Tiana wondered what could be so bad that her mother had to ask her if she wanted to take a seat. Had someone died? "Mom just tell me. I can handle it!" Tiana perched on the end of the island in the kitchen trying to put on a brave front. Her mother put her hand on her shoulder.

"Bradley Stafford is being released on parole today!" Tiana's jaw dropped. She swallowed hard.

"Is he coming back to school?"

"Afraid so. Look, if you run into him just try not to acknowledge his presence." Kate smiled. "Now finish your juice, take a bagel and get going. You don't wanna be late on the first day." Suddenly, Tiana wasn't so excited anymore but she followed her mother's instructions. Outside, the fresh air soothed Tiana and she could sense the last traces of summer in it. It was such a beautiful time of year, however the events of two summers ago still haunted her. She tried to push those painful thoughts out of her mind however when she saw a large house a few minutes away from her own, she gave up. It was a house from her past. A young girl's house, which held a young girl's bedroom, which held a young girl's memories.

September 24th 2010

"This would totally look better on me. Sorry Tee," Abigail Du Mont eyed herself in the mirror.

"But I'm not giving it to you!" Tiana narrowed her eyes. She knew that she couldn't win with Abi but she still tried anyway. "I like it and who said it looks better on you anyway,"

"Actually I do think Tiana's the winner this time Abigail," Tiana's cousin Dan said as he peeked around Abi's bedroom door. He was with Nathanial and Abi's older brother Matt. Quickly, Tiana walked over to the door and shut it in their faces. "What's up with you?" Abigail said teasingly and then burst out laughing.

Present Day

"Tiana?" Someone called out from behind breaking her train of thought. She turned. Laura Wilde.

"Hey Laura. How's it going?"

"Good thanks, you?" The atmosphere was awkward. During the summer after Abigail disappeared, her best friends slowly grew apart. Being together without Abi just reminded them of it all. Now, it was like they were strangers.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just always feel weird whenever I see her house. Do her family still live here?"

"Yeah. It must be so hard for them." Another awkward silence. "Anyway, gotta go somewhere before school so I'll see you around?" Laura did the awkward itch. Tiana gave her a nod and continued down her route to school. Even though it had been two years, she still hoped that Abi was somewhere, alive and well. Tiana took her bagel out. But then again, what if Abi was dead? She wouldn't ever be able to eat again, walk again or smell the fresh air again. This morning, she actually thought her mother was going to tell her that Abi's body had been found. When Tiana got to school, she went straight over to Kelsey Mitchell and Haley Moore. Tiana became friends with them within the first few weeks of ninth grade when she was hardly speaking to her old friends. "Loving the curls Tee. Where'd you see the style?" Kelsey asked as she stroked Tiana's hair.

"A magazine. Forgot which one."

"Oh my god Tee did hear about Bradley Stafford?" Hayley asked, eyes wide. "Are we like, even safe?" Tiana walked over to her locker.

"Look, it's not like he's gonna try anything," Tiana realised that she had forgotten to mention it to Laura. "And besides, the teachers are gonna be on the lookout anyway!" Tiana looked around for any sign of her old friends. She wondered how they would take this. After all, they were all probably the most affected by what had happened. More damaged inside than anyone could ever imagine.


	3. Those OMG moments

2

"So I just thought I'd bring your sweater back in case you needed it," Laura Wilde stated, but she knew it was just an excuse to see him.

"Are you sure you didn't just come here to because you wanted to see me?" Jake King, Laura's new boyfriend, smirked and leant on the frame of his front door. She wondered if they were going to be one of those couples that could read each other like a book.

"Okay you got me! But I could wait for school!" Jake leaned in for a kiss. Their lips locked and stayed that way for a few seconds.

"Come on, you didn't think I'd let you walk to school did ya?" He shut the door to his house and unlocked his blue BMW convertible. Briskly, he walked over to the car door and opened if for Laura who climbed into the passenger's seat and inhaled the pleasant odour inside. She could get used to how Jake treated her. But was he too good? She had always seen him around school, but never spoke to him until the end of year party this summer. Laura knew she shouldn't have a boyfriend but he was just so nice. She'd thought about explaining things to him in the hope that he would understand, but she just couldn't do it. What kind of guy would accept a secret like that? "So what are you up to after school?" Jake asked.

"Just horse riding, but then I'm free after that. Why?" Laura liked to ride hoses and she would compete in horse races regularly.

"Wanna get some dinner afterwards?"

"Yeah I'd like that. But right now, aren't we late?" Laura changed the subject remembering that Jake was too good for her.

"A little but...we...are...here!" Jake pulled up the handbrake.

"No one's gonna care on the first day back anyway!" When Laura stepped out of the car, the bell had just gone for first period. Laura had economics.

"Guess I'll see you at lunch or something?" Laura kissed Jake.

"Alright," He walked to class. Laura took a deep breath then did the same. Her economics class was on the second floor. Inside the room, pupils were gossiping loudly all over the room. She went over to talk to a few of her friends before the teacher asked for quiet. Before he could open his mouth again the door burst open. Sofia Peterson, Clarissa Rose and Danielle Harding walked in. Sofia had changed so much since Abi went missing. The sweet little girl that she once was had disappeared to make way for the new, self obsessed, Queen B that she now was. She pretty much took Abi's place after she disappeared. "Sorry we're late Mr Ward, there was an emergency!" Sofia looked sincere.

"Is everything okay?" Mr Ward seemed worried.

"Oh it's fine now. I managed to find the handbag I needed to match my shoes," Sofia waved her brown fendi bag in the air. Her outfit really was well coordinated. Sofia turned and noticed Laura staring.

"Something bothering you sweetie?" It was like Sofia had forgotten what they had been through together. Even though they no longer spoke as much, it wouldn't hurt to be courteous.

"No sweetie!" Laura replied, giving her a sarcastic smile. Sofia rolled her eyes then decided to perfect her makeup. Just then, Laura began to feel a little giddy. She told Mr Ward, who then gave her a pass for the nurse. She had to walk all the way to the other side of the building. Something was being prepared in the cafeteria and the scent made her feel even sicker. Laura decided to go past the front office. It was quicker and besides, the only time anyone took the longer route to the nurse's room was when they were faking. Laura wasn't and had started to feel dizzy. She peeked into the office. A boy her age stood at the desk. He was probably new but there was something familiar about him. When he turned around she saw his face. No. It couldn't be. Laura staggered towards the nurse's room quickly before he could see her. Her eyes must be playing tricks on her. She was feeling unwell after all. There was absolutely no way in hell that that was Bradley Stafford. There was just no way.


	4. Out of sight, Out of mind

3

Heidi Porter was sat in AP American History. Since it was first day back, she hadn't started getting bored in her classes yet. In fact, she was quite interested in today's topic. It's a good thing that this could preoccupy her mind because over the course of the day, the news of Bradley Stafford's return had spread rapidly. She hadn't seen him yet, but she felt like she would break down if she did. Heidi knew that he would be back at some point, but she never imagined that it would be so soon. As she stared at a group of birds swooping down from the turquoise blue sky, the bell went. For a second, she just sat there looking out of the window. Afraid. Afraid that if she went out into the hall she would see him. "Heidi?" Someone called from the doorway.

"Oh hey Nick!" Heidi got up from her desk and walked over to meet him. Nick Bates, or Nicky B as Heidi liked to say to annoy him, was her best friend.

"You look baffled. Did you forget about the gym?" He didn't wait for her response. "I don't care we're going anyway!" He led the way into the corridors. Heidi picked up pace in fear of Bradley.

"How about we start warming up now Nicky B!" Heidi ran through the corridors pretending that she was only doing it for exercise.

"Hey slow down! Don't waste all your energy!" Nick cried clearly out of breath. Once they were outside, he stopped and bent over, panting. His eyes drifted upwards and froze on something. Heidi followed his gaze. Her worst nightmare has come true she thought. He was staring right at them. Bradley Stafford's bright blue eyes pierced her's like daggers. The look he gave her was menacing and Heidi was literally quaking in her boots. "Come on Heids," Nick grabbed her arm. "Let's get outta here." They began to walk away from the car park but when they turned back around, Bradley was nowhere to be seen. "You okay? You seem pretty shaken up," Nick rubbed Heidi's back.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just everything that happened still bothers me." Heidi tried to give him a reassuring smile. She closed her eyes for a second and listened to the trees rustling in the wind. Her house was just up the road.

"Well you know I'm always here if you wanna talk right?"

"Yeah." She gave him a nod. "So I'll get ready and then meet you at your house?"

"Suits me." With that, he turned and continued down the road. When Heidi got to her house, she ran straight upstairs to get into her workout gear. Once she was done, she went down to the kitchen. Even though she knew eating unhealthy things before the gym kinda of defeated the object, she still tucked into a bag of M&Ms anyway.

"Did you run into that Bradley kid today?" Heidi's father Dom helped himself to one of Heidi's M&Ms.

"I saw him briefly, but he kept his distance. Can we not talk about it?" Heidi really wanted to keep Bradley out of sight and out of mind.

"But sometimes talking hel-"

"Dad, Please." Heidi shot Dom a dirty look then decided to go back up to her room. No matter how hard she tried to move on, someone had to pop up and remind her of that night. And then when she thought about that, she thought about a whole load of other upsetting things to. It was times like this when she really wished her old friends were all back together again because it's not like she could talk to anyone else about all this. No one else would understand what she was going through like the others would. Besides if she spoke to anyone else about it-the whole thing just was not appropriate to discuss with anyone else. Suddenly, her phone rang. When she saw that it was Nick, she answered. "Nick what's up?"

"I'm sorry Heidi, my aunt's coming into town and I have to stay home. Rain check?" Nick was apologetic.

"Yeah course!" Heidi replied.

"I know you're probably glad anyway. Talk later Heids!"

"Bye." Heidi hung up and put her phone on the bed side table.

She went over to her queen size bed and lay down on it. She thought about what Abigail would do if she were here. Heidi knew Abi would probably tease Bradley in his most vulnerable moment because she would be able to sense that everyone hated him. Then Heidi realised she was doing exactly what she didn't want to do. She had let the thoughts about Bradley lead onto memories of Abi. There were happy memories to ponder on of course, but those happy memories would eventually end up making her think about the night Abi went missing. If only she knew what really happened to her...


	5. If he only knew

4

Thursday Evening, Sofia Peterson was on her way to the Northwood Mall to meet Nathanial Winters. They'd been dating for exactly one year and Nate was taking her out to celebrate. However, Sofia was sceptical about dining at the mall (or doing anything else there at all) since she heard of Bradley Stafford's return. Even though the Carapelle was one of her favourite restaurants, she would have probably settled for eating somewhere else anyway. It just brought everything back. Carefully, she parked her Mercedes S class in a spot that was close to the mall's entrance but slightly under the shadow of a billboard. Sofia put her hand under her seat and began feeling around for something. When her hand emerged, she held a bag containing white powder. Cocaine. "Something to take the edge off!" She said to herself before she began snorting. After finishing up, she placed the bag back underneath the seat of her car. Now, she felt like she had the courage to walk in there with confidence. She looked at herself in the car mirror and said, "It's not like I'm addicted anyway so it's all good!"Sofia then put on another layer of crimson lipstick and stepped out of her car into the parking lot of Northwood mall. Nate didn't know that she liked to play with addictive substances sometimes and Sofia wanted to keep it that way. They were the perfect couple and every good Queen B needs her king. Sofia hadn't even told Nate's younger sister Tiana about it back when they were friends a few years ago. The only person she ever told, or had to tell, was Abigail Du Mont.

November 4th 2010

Sofia was sat in her bedroom and had just snorted the last bit of cocaine she had. Then she remembered that there was a spare bag she had hidden in an old shoebox underneath her bed. Once she had found the box, she threw it on her bed and pulled out the small clear bag inside. Excitedly, she opened the bag and started pouring some out onto her left bedside table. "Sof?" Abigail called from the landing. Sofia spilt the bag of coke all over her duvet.

"Damn!" Sofia tried to put it all back in the bag. Just then, Abigail walked through Sofia's bedroom door and her eyes instantly fell on the white powder.

Present Day

Inside, the mall was surprisingly busy. Maybe no one really cared about Bradley apart from her or perhaps he was banned from here and she hadn't heard about it. Sofia went up some escalators to the third floor of the mall where the Carapelle was situated. When she walked in, a hostess came up to her. "Good evening. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yeah I'm meeting someone. There should be a table under the name of Winters." Sofia fixed her quiff.

"That's fine. He's already here. I'll show you to him!" The hostess led her to a table near the back of the restaurant. There, she saw Nate. He stood up.

"Happy anniversary baby," He said as he went to kiss Sofia. "I really wish that you let me pick you up!" Mmmm she thought. His cologne, that athletic frame and those green eyes were mesmerising. They both took their seats on opposite sides of the table.

"Happy anniversary. And I wanted to do a few things first. Trust me it's fine!" Nathanial took her hand. He gave her that cute smile that always made her heart melt even now.

"I got you something," Nate handed her a tiffany's bag.

"Aww you shouldn't have," Sofia opened the bag and took out a rectangular box. She gasped when she saw what was inside. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"Here, let me," Nate took Sofia's new diamond bracelet and placed it around her wrist. "It looks gorgeous on you like I knew it would."

"Well..." Sofia pulled a black box out of her handbag. "I know you've had your eye on it for a while."

"You didn't." Nathanial took the box and looked inside. "No way! I love you so much. Thanks babe!" He stared at the Rolex Sofia had bought him. He really did love her so much and she did too. It was probably an unconditional love and she really wanted to be honest with him about the crack.

"Nate?"

"Yeah?" He was still staring at the watch.

"I love you too. You know that right?" She stopped herself. If she told him, would he still love her? Or would he ship her off to rehab?


	6. And you are?

5

Thank god it's Friday, thought Tiana as she walked through the Roseford High parking lot with Kelsey Mitchell. For once her mother had convinced her to take her car that morning seeing as Bradley was around these days. Tiana thought walking to school was good exercise and she was also extremely paranoid about someone stealing her Cadillac-even though Roseford was a wealthy town which contained very privileged people. "I really need some new shoes for the back to school party tonight. Wanna hit Saks?" Tiana asked Kelsey.

"I've been trying to keep away from Northwood since Bradley came back but...if we can be in and out quickly I'll come!" Kelsey replied.

"Yess! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Tiana grinned. Every year, on the first Friday back after the summer, Clarissa Rose held a huge party. Everyone "cool" went and you had to look your best. If you didn't, you probably wouldn't make the guest list the following year.

"Heard Clarissa invited Bradley though!" Kelsey looked scared.

"You can't be serious!" Tiana stopped. Kelsey burst out laughing.

"Of course I'm not serious. Do you really think I'd go if he was?" Kelsey pushed Tiana playfully. Tiana went along with the joke. However if Bradley really turned up it wouldn't be so funny. She thought about what she would say to him if he came up to her. Tiana really didn't want to speak to him but if he approached her, what choice did she have?

"Um, so do you wanna go for the full beauty package after we get the shoes?" Tiana was trying to think about something other than Bradley.

"Defo! Should we ask Haley if she wants to come?" Kelsey suggested.

"Nah. I think she's been a little distant these days." Tiana said shaking her head.

"Oh my..." Kelsey seemed shocked. "You don't know do you?"

"Know about what?" Tiana was suddenly intrigued.

"Haley's moving away. She asked me not to tell you because she said she would do it. I think the distance is because she's been busy moving and she wants us to get used to her not being here."

"When's she going? And where?" Tiana welled up. She'd been close to Hayley for almost two years. "When was she even planning on telling me?"

"She's leaving for Cali tomorrow. I think she was definitely going to do it at the party tonight. She knows how emotional you get so that's probably why she left it 'til the last minute!" Tiana walked towards the cafeteria and sat on a table inside. She began to feel physically sick.

Summer 2011

"What's happening?" Tiana shouted amongst the sirens, screams and cries.

"It'll be fine! Calm down!" Abigail was stern. "Relax!"

Present day

The memory was over before it had even begun. "I never used to be like this you know," Tiana said. She couldn't fight it anymore and the tears began running down her face. "I think it must've been that night with...with Bradley. Ever since then I've not been so strong."

"You still have tonight to hang with Hayley. And she'll be back to visit. It's okay to cry sometimes you know!" Kelsey comforted her. Tiana was upset about Hayley leaving, but that terrible vision of that night at the mall sent her off the edge.

"Yeah you're right! And besides, at least it gives me a reason to go to California now and again. Let's just try and focus on the party." The bell went making the girls jump. It had been so quiet but now pupils began filling the halls.

"Exactly! That's the spirit!" Kelsey rose from her chair. "Ready to get to class?"

"Yeah, in a little while." Tiana sighed.

"Want me to wait for you? Or do you need a moment on your own Tee?"

"I could actually do with some me time Kelsey. Thanks for telling me about Hayley though."

"Don't mention it." Kelsey grabbed her bag.

"At least I can prepare myself properly now." Tiana said.

"Well I'll see you in class?" Kelsey began walking backwards towards the door.

"Yeah sure thing!" Tiana waved. For a while after Kelsey had gone, she sat staring at a red brick wall outside. Constantly she tried to play the night at the mall over and over in her head like someone watching and rewinding a movie on the VCR. Suddenly her Blackberry began to bleep. She picked it up. One new text message. It was from a blocked number. She wiped the tears from her eyes, opened the message and read it in her head.

Someone's going but another is coming. Guess who's back? 10pm outside Clarissa's house. You'll be thrilled! –A

Tiana sat still for a moment, deep in thought. Who's back? And who is A? "Abi?" Tiana whispered breathlessly.


	7. You're not the only stalker in town

**A/N: New chapter hope you like it. Remember to review so I know how I'm doing.**

6

It was a sunny Friday afternoon and pupils were in their fourth period classes at Roseford High. "I don't know if I wanna go to that party thing tonight," Laura debated. "But you can go with the boys if you want."

"What I want is to be able to hang out with you," Jake said as he cleared away their chemistry equipment. The bell was about to go for lunch any minute now. Laura finished recording some data and went over to help him. She loved science and undoubtedly found the explanations for things that happened in her everyday lives interesting. "How about we go for a little while, show our faces, then we can chill on our own afterwards?"

"Jake..." Laura rolled her eyes. "You know what? I give up. I'll come with you!"

"Really? I knew you'd see sense." He went up behind her and grabbed her by the waist as she cleaned some test tubes.

"Excuse me! Refrain from the physical contact please!" Mrs Hollow, their science teacher, yelled from across the class room. She was so uptight.

Once the bell had gone for lunch, Jake grabbed Laura's hand and began leading her to the wall behind the cafeteria. "Jake, I have to be somewhere!"

"Where?" Jake wrinkled his brow.

"Umm...Just...Just some family things!" Laura stuttered. Jake released her soft, cool hand from his grip and sighed.

"Just don't take too long and um..." Jake blushed as he fixed his messy, sandy coloured hair. "I love you."

Laura gasped. She was not expecting that at all. Jake looked expectant. The reason Laura was so stunned was because she felt the same way too, but she also thought that her secrets could hurt him now. "Jake...I lo-" Laura couldn't finish. Tears came to her small brown eyes. "I'm sorry. I have to go!" She ran away from behind the wall and around the side of the cafeteria.

"Laura! Wait!" Jake yelled and Laura kept running until his pleas could no longer be heard. She truly did care for him but could she keep doing this to him? This wasn't the life she was used to. Usually, she was free to do whatever she wanted to do and wasn't tied down to anyone. She remembered Abigail saying, "When you have to make hard decisions, it all comes down to what matters to you the most, and what is the most important thing overall." Maybe Abi was right she thought. In fact, Laura knew she was and she began to wonder what was more important. Her "income"? Or Jake?

Laura carried on walking until she reached a quiet alleyway on the other side of town. She knew she wouldn't make it back in time for fifth period. "Yeah I'm on my way back," It was a girl and her voice was familiar. Cautiously, she stepped out into the street. The girl had the perfect body with lustrous blonde hair. Her walk was elegant and it was as if she thought she owned the place. Rapidly, the girl continued walking up the street and her wavy locks looked stunning. Laura ran to catch up with her. She grabbed the girl's pristine (and obviously expensive) black leather jacket. When Laura did so, she swung around with extreme force. Sofia Peterson stood staring at her.

"Are you stalking me or something? Sofia put her hands on her hips.

"No don't flatter yourself. I just recognised your voice!" Laura was embarrassed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Just meeting a friend," Sofia said as she straightened up. "It's none of your business anyway! I kinda knew you like..." Sofia thought for a moment. "Like forever ago, but those days are behind us now."

"Stop acting like you never knew me!" Laura had had enough of Sofia's ignorant behaviour. "You're not the girl you were back then! I get it! But at least have the decency to acknowledge the fact that we used to be friends!"

"Whatever..." Sofia sighed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Don't worry. Just forget it," Laura turned to walk away. "And by the way...I miss the old you!" Sofia walked away in that same, utterly fast pace that she was moving at before. When Laura got back to the alley, she noticed a man standing there. He looked her up and down.

"You must be Lucy," He said and smiled. "You're so much hotter than your pictures!"

"You're not so bad yourself George," Laura lied. George was in his mid thirties, was a little overweight and didn't smell too good. Out of the blue, Jake popped into her head. I can't do this she thought. "Actually, I'm sorry. I just can't."

"You sure you don't-"George began but Laura had already sprinted out of the alley before he could finish. When she arrived at a park nearby, she took a seat of one of the benches. Her Samsung Galaxy S3 began to vibrate. When she read the text she had just received, her heart felt like it was literally in her mouth.

Be careful "Lucy", sluts like you sometimes realise there's a bigger price to pay. And what you've earned in the first place just won't make up for it. –A


	8. The past always comes back to haunt you

7

It was 7 o'clock on Friday night and Heidi was getting ready for Clarissa Rose's back to school party. Nick had just knocked on her bedroom door. "Just a second!" Heidi made sure her floor length, salmon coloured gown was on in the correct manner and went over to the door. She glanced at the small chip in the round doorknob. It had been there for the past year. Heidi wasn't exactly sure how it got there, but she had a feeling that her dad did it with a screwdriver and it slipped while he tried to tighten the screws on knob itself. He probably didn't want her mother Jackie to find out. Jackie Porter worked as an anchorwoman for ABC news and was often out of town. However, when she returned home, she resumed her role as a housewife and mother who was obsessed with keeping her house in tip top condition.

When Heidi opened the door, Nick looked up at her newly done hair. "Wow. Talk about an overdose of hairspray!" He bit his lip.

Heidi panicked. "You're kidding me. Is it noticeable?"

Nick smiled and walked over to Heidi's bed. "I'm just messing," His timberland boots matched perfectly with the wheat coloured jacket he wore.

Heidi found getting ready for parties so exciting. She remembered how Abigail always used to be the last to be ready and had everyone helping her achieve perfection, just like the time they went to Sofia Peterson's sister Nina's end of year bash in seventh grade. Abi said things like, "Make sure this bracelet fits right!" and "Add some more blusher to my cheeks!" That's probably why everyone thought of her as a Queen. Heidi could understand why someone would want to dethrone a queen like Abi, but kill her? That was one thing she could not comprehend.

"So wanna go to Clarissa's at about 9?" Nick lay on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"Uh huh. Perfect. It's always good to be fashionably late" Heidi combed her auburn hair for the fourth time. "That should do it."

"Hey did you hear Bradley Stafford's sister Anna is supposed to be back in town too? I mean, you'd think she'd want to stay away from home for now, but nope. Apparently their Mom and stepdad wanna bring their family 'back together'," Nick shook his head.

Heidi was speechless. "Hmm...I hope he'll help her out around school. It's the least he can do."

"Yeah I know. How can he live with himself though? He put his own sister in a wheelchair!" Nick said in disgust. Heidi didn't reply and stared into space. "Anybody in there?" Nick waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah! I'm sorry." Heidi exhaled loudly. "How can someone whose way of life has been messed up so badly still talk to the person who was responsible. I know I wouldn't be able to look anyone in the eye again if I did something like that to them." Anna Stafford was Bradley's younger sister. When the accident happened at the end of eighth grade, she left town to get treatment and didn't return...until now that is.

"This thing is kinda tight," Heidi tried to loosen the straps of her white, lace, strapless bra.

"And you're telling me this because?" Nick smirked.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying!"

"It's okay! I know you want me-" Nick began as he walked over the Heidi.

Heidi gave him a dirty look. "No I don't want you to do it for me!"

"Be that way then," Nick joked while strolling back towards Heidi's bedroom door.

"I will!" Heidi replied sarcastically.

"I'm gonna hang with your dad. Come down when you're done." Nick gave Heidi a nod then partially closed the door.

"Alright, meet you downstairs!" Heidi yelled before she went over to the mirror to check on her appearance one last time. Then, the screen of the iMac she had gotten for her birthday last year lit up. Heidi squinted and walked over to it. She had one new email.

Everyone's going to be out so late at this party tonight. But you and I both know parents let their kids get away with murder sometimes. In your case, literally. ––A

Heidi's legs turned to jelly. This can't be happening she thought. She wasn't expecting this to resurface right now at all. The only person who could have known about this...Was Abigail back?


	9. The woman in blue

8

Sofia was sat in Nathanial's Cadillac as he drove up the smooth winding lane towards Clarissa's house. It was 9 o'clock on the dot, and the cloudless Philadelphia night sky was starry and calm. Sofia sung along to some Rihanna on the radio while they made their way to the party. "Having fun over there?" Nate grinned.

"Just trying to unleash some of the party spirit!"Sofia had been waiting for this all week and the anticipation grew when they turned right into the open gate and went up the driveway of the luxury house she knew very well. Once Nate had driven around the fountain to Clarissa's front door, a tall, thin valet walked up to his car. Elegantly, Sofia stepped out the vehicle, adjusted her black, backless cocktail dress and grabbed her phone and Chanel clutch. Nate waved his keys in the air as the valet approached.

"Make sure this car stays flawless!" Sofia said as she gave the valet a once over.

"Of course!" The valet held out his skinny twig like arm. Nate dropped the keys into his hand and continued staring at him as he went to do his duty. The large, arched front door stood in between two arched windows of a similar size. Luckily, a few girls opened the front door and left the house for a cigarette just before they were forced to knock. The event was already in full swing and Sofia could feel that amazing Roseford party vibe as soon as she stepped inside. After a few moments of searching, she noticed Clarissa leaning on the second floor banister, trying to ignore a boy that was seemingly trying to flirt. He was average looking, but definitely not good enough for Clarissa. Clarissa saw Sofia and Nate and realised this was her opportunity to get away. She said something to the boy and then walked down the winding staircase towards Sofia. She disappeared for a moment, but a few seconds later the crowd parted to make way for her.

"Glad you made it guys!" Clarissa shouted over the music and gave Sofia and Nate kisses on the cheek.

"You know we wouldn't miss this for the world!" Sofia exclaimed. She waited for a reply, but Clarissa said nothing. She just stared past them with her eyes open wide.

"What's up with her?" Nate said to Sofia.

"Look!" Clarissa pointed towards her front door. When Sofia turned around, her heart sank.

"Oh my god!" Sofia grabbed Nate's arm for support. Suddenly, everyone saw what she was seeing and tons of teenage jaws fell open. The loud banging of the music was the only sound that remained and all eyes were fixed on the same place.

Sofia heard things like, "How is this possible?" and "Is this for real?" in the crowd. The girl at the door stood confidently as she rocked a short, satin, blue dress. She flicked her golden, blonde hair and clearly loved the attention. When no one said anything, the girl smirked and opened her mouth to speak. "Well don't stop partying on my account. You can go back to whatever you were doing!"

Clarissa backed her up. "You heard her! Go on!" Conversation, drinking and dancing slowly started up again, but some still found it hard to tear their eyes away from the new addition to the party. The girl sized Sofia up, but she didn't know what to say or do.

"It's been a long time Sofia!" She stepped closer to Sofia. Clarissa and Nate awkwardly walked off into the crowd. Sofia didn't know where to look.

"Why are you here?" Sofia rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"If I were you, I'd watch the way you speak to me! Nate's looking rather smokin', as usual! You could lose him, you're friends and your status at any given moment!" She said. Sofia turned to walk away but she grabbed her arm, pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "All I have to do is say the word."

"Whatever!" Sofia yanked her arm away. Distraught, she ran up the staircase to the first bedroom she could find. When Sofia opened a door on the right in the upstairs hall, she was shocked to find that someone else was already inside.

"Well whose stalking who now?" Laura said before turning back to the window she was gazing out of.

"I just needed a minute to think," Sofia closed the door. "Do you know who's downstairs?"

"Uh huh. I've seen her." Laura gave Sofia a knowing smile. "Is that the real reason you're up here?" Sofia looked down. "Look, I think we should go back downstairs and show her we're not afraid of her!"

Sofia looked as if something had just clicked in her head. "You're right! I'm the Queen Bee, not her!"

Laura sighed. "Yup, you definitely are."

Sofia bit her lip. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to be so rude...I was just in a hurry."

"Don't worry about it." Laura fixed her emerald, green, strapless dress. "Let's just go downstairs and show her what we're made of!"

"Let's!" Sofia held the door open for Laura and followed her back through the second floor's hall. They passed a few drunken party-goers on the way, one of which was Sofia's friend Danielle Harding. "Danielle you've totally had enough for one night." Sofia said as she walked past. Danielle didn't say anything. All she did was put her middle finger up and grin. When Sofia and Laura were back downstairs, the noise, laughter and craziness returned.

"Where is she?" Laura scanned the place looking for the girl in the blue dress.

"I can't see her." Sofia was on edge and the buzzing of her phone startled her. She pulled it out of her clutch and checked the text message she had just received.

Sofia darling don't you worry. You'll always have this to take your mind off things! ––A

"What?" Sofia said with a puzzled expression on her face. Laura looked at her. There was a picture attached to the message. When she opened it up, she gasped.

"What is it?" Laura asked with a trace of concern in her voice. Sofia didn't reply. "I got a text that scarred me too earlier today!"

"Who was it from?" Sofia questioned. "Was it...someone named _A_?"

"Yes!" Laura put her hand on her forehead. "Was the text about something you haven't told anyone?"

"Yes! Well...one person knew," Sofia looked back down at the message. "Abi knew!" She tried to conceal the picture of her using crack, and then re-read the text. When she looked back up at the second floor landing, she saw a flash of blue.


	10. Not what she had in mind

9

Tiana had spent the whole day trying to figure out what this 'A' person was talking about. Even though it was Haley's last night in Roseford, Tiana wasn't completely engaged in their conversation. "Don't you think Tee?" Hayley sipped some champagne.

"Wait what did you say?" Tiana frowned.

Haley put her champagne flute down on the kitchen table. "What is with you today? You seem so...withdrawn."

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired I guess." Tiana shrugged. "Let's not argue on your last night here huh?"

"You're right!" Haley reached for the champagne again. "As I was saying, Sofia and Nate are so cute together. It's weird how you don't speak to her as much anymore though considering she_ is_ dating your brother."

"Oh well, it happens. People just end up growing apart sometimes!" Tiana spotted Nate walking over to them. "And speak of the devil!"

"Haley. Sis." Nate nodded at the both of them. "Sofia and Laura were looking for you in the foyer Tee. Just thought I'd let you know!" And then he was off again.

"Wow." Hayley looked amazed. "You know he's totally gorgeous right?"

"Ew. No! Stop right there!" Tiana put her finger on Hayley's lips. "I'm gonna go see what these girls want."

"Wonder why they wanna see you?" Hayley shrugged. "I'm gonna try and find Kelsey."

Tiana hoped that whatever Sofia and Laura wanted to talk about didn't take too long at all because it was almost 10 o'clock. She was anxious and maybe even a little bit desperate to find out who 'A' was talking about. Tiana thought about the text for the millionth time. "Guess who's back?" and then the last part "You'll be thrilled!" Maybe Abigail's disappearance would finally be solved she thought. Maybe it was her who sent the message. It was signed with the letter _A_ after all and the name Abigail did start with an A.

Suddenly, someone touched Tiana's shoulder. Laura stood smiling and Sofia posed behind her as if she was a celebrity standing on the red carpet.

"Nate said you wanted to see me, what's going on?" Tiana looked at a clock near the steps. 9:50.

"Let's find a quieter place to talk." Laura and Sofia led Tiana up to an empty room upstairs. "Okay this might sound like a weird question-" Laura started once the door was closed.

"What she's trying to say is have you received any weird messages lately?" Sofia finished.

"From who?" Tiana realised what they were talking about straight away. Had 'A' been in contact with them too? "A?"

Laura had a 'that's what I thought' look on her face. "Yeah. We each got one too!"

"Oh. I think it's Abi. Look..." Tiana pulled out her phone and searched for the text 'A' had sent. The others leant over the screen of her blackberry to look at it.

"Do you really think it's Abigail?" Sofia began. "I mean, that little blue dress bitch Anna seems like a likely candidate for being 'A'! Her name starts with A too!"

"I'm still surprised that she can actually walk. They said she'd be in a wheelchair for life." Tiana perked up. "I'm happy for her though!"

"But imagine what she can do now that she has her legs back!" Sofia whined.

Laura frowned. "Hey do you guys think that Heidi would've gotten a text too? She was Abi's friend as well right?"

"Yeah maybe, but I haven't seen her yet tonight." Tiana went over to a mirror.

"I don't think I have her number but Jake speaks to her friend Nick Bates quite a lot. Lemme ask him if he can ask Nick where Heidi is." Laura started typing on her phone.

"It's almost time anyway. I'd better go hide in a bush or something!" Tiana opened the door.

"Be careful Tiana. 'A' seems kinda...malicious in a way. The return of this person, whoever it may be, might not be a good thing for you!" Sofia took her lipstick out of her clutch. "I just don't know if it's Abi."

"Okay I understand." Tiana said as she walked out of the bedroom. She felt good about herself knowing that she had made some sort of connection with her friends after all this time. Sofia didn't think 'A' was Abi, but Tiana wasn't so sure. For all they knew, this was Abi's way of bringing them all back together.

When Tiana stepped outside the house, it was 10:00 on the dot. She couldn't see anyone so she figured they were running a little late. Tiana decided waiting behind a bush would be a good idea so she didn't look like a loner. After standing behind the bush for a good ten minutes, Tiana considered going back inside. Maybe 'A' was for Anna. Maybe A meant that Anna was coming back. She was about to come out from behind the bushes when a pair of bright headlights turned into Clarissa's large front gates. It was a limousine. Once the limo had come to a complete standstill, the driver stepped out and went to open the back passenger door. When a figure stepped out, Tiana had to cover her mouth to silence it when she realised who the person was. Her cell bleeped and she pulled out, still covering her mouth with one hand.

Surprise! I knew you'd love it. And when I say love it, I mean LOVE it! ––A


	11. This is no joke

10

It was Monday morning, and Laura continued power walking her way down a very steep hill to Roseford High, while worrying that she might be late. She, and practically everyone else she knew, had spent the whole weekend trying to cure their dreadful hangovers from Clarissa's party on Friday night. Laura woke up at about two in the afternoon on Saturday with a searing headache, puffy red eyes and the sound of her mother banging down her bedroom door. But she also spent the weekend trying to get over A's messages. While Laura tried to figure out whether Heidi was at the party or not (eventually she was told that she was at home sick) Tiana had gone to find out what kind of return 'A' was talking about. She hadn't heard from her since. Laura desperately wanted to know who she saw and why she left the party so abruptly. Perhaps she was busy with her friend Hayley who had left on Saturday?

Laura was breathing rapidly when she finally arrived at the school gates. As she took a moment to get her breath back, she noticed Sofia looking around the groups of people standing near the entrance to the main building. Laura decided to approach her, but she didn't know how Sofia would react. Maybe her kindness was for one night only.

"Hey Sofia." Laura said hesitantly.

"Hey! Finally! I've been looking all over for you," Sofia leant in closer. "Have you gotten anything else from A since Friday?"

"No," Laura replied. "You know what? I'm starting to think the whole thing was just little joke. Maybe someone accidentally stumbled upon our..." She thought for a moment. "Our secrets and chose to scare us a little."

"But why did Tiana leave the party then? I know she's gonna give us some ridiculous excuse, but I'm almost certain she left because of 'A'!" Sofia stated.

"I left because I had to!" Tiana had just appeared behind Sofia. "That's all you need to know!" She walked into the main building and through the rows of lockers that surprisingly were still in pristine condition. Laura followed, and then Sofia pushed herself in between her and Tiana, making sure that she was walking ahead just enough so that others would think that she was in charge of the group.

"Whatever Tiana." Sofia's walk was graceful. "Anyway, first Bradley came back and now his sister. What is this?"

"Abigail would have already driven them both outta town." Laura mumbled as she thought about Abi's actions. When Abi was still around and they were all in eighth grade along with Anna, Bradley was in the year above. Even though he was older, Bradley never retaliated. Back then, Anna also suffered at the hands of Abi, but now, Anna seemed liked a totally different person.

October 2010

"Look who it is. The dogrillas!" Abi laughed and Laura, Tiana, Sofia and Heidi went along with it. 'The dogrillas' was a stupid name they'd made up for Bradley and Anna because Abi thought they were just as weird as a dog-gorilla hybrid (if they actually existed). Anna and Bradley had just walked through the school gates.

"Just ignore her sis." Laura heard Bradley say.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Abi said when they walked past her.

"Abigail! Forget it!" Tiana yelled.

"What was that Tee?" Abi said sarcastically before they shared a confusing look as if they knew something the others didn't. Tiana didn't reply.

"That's what I thought." Abigail glared at Tiana.

Present Day

"Really guys, where is Heidi?" Sofia turned and saw something. "Hey when did your cousin Dan get back?

"I didn't know he was back." Tiana said.

"He's talking to Nate, I'm gonna go say hi." Excitedly, Sofia ran over to Dan and Nate.

Laura made sure that no one was listening, then spoke. "I think we should go to Heidi's house after school to see if she's okay. You in?"

Tiana nodded. "Sure!"

"And Tee...why did you really leave the party? You can tell me." Laura found her locker.

"It was nothing," Tiana attempted to smile. "Really!" She spotted her friend Kelsey. "See you later."

"See ya!" Laura fiddled with her locker until she got the right combination that allowed it to open. As soon as she pulled the door of the locker, a note on a piece of yellow paper flew out onto the floor by her foot. She picked it up and read it.

To Laura: Still whoring yourself out for cash? Well I've got something for you. $800. All you have to do is make sure the picture in the envelope gets out. ––A

Laura looked back at the locker. There was an envelope on the side. Cautiously, she pulled out what was inside. She re-examined the photo over and over again. "I can't..." She whispered.


	12. This person is definitely crazy

11

_Creak_. The sound of floorboards in the landing made Heidi jump. All was dark in her spacious bedroom, and even the tiniest flutter of the silk curtains made her uneasy. The grey, baggy jumper which Heidi's grandmother had knitted for her a few months ago irritated her skin, and the itching was driving her crazy. No one was home and the silence was eerie. Her weekend had mostly involved Ben and Jerry's, mascara stained t-shirts and hiding away under the duvet. And why? Because of that one horrifying, threatening email she had received just before the party on Friday night.

Last Friday Night

Heidi collapsed onto the floor taking the keyboard with her. "Oh god! Oh god!" She didn't know what to do. "Why is this coming back? Why now?" Heidi sat shaking her head in disbelief as her light brown eyes began to well up. For what seemed like forever, she continued to sob until there was a knock at her bedroom door. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she crawled over to the door. With great care, she opened it and peeked out into the hall.

"Heidi! What's wrong?" Nick frowned.

Heidi sniffled. "I'm fine."

"You're clearly not!" He took a step forward.

Heidi pushed the door in slightly. "I am. Just go to the party and enjoy yourself. Please! I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it tonight."

"I'm not going to leave you like this." Nick folded his arms. "Let me in."

"I'm just not...I'm just not feeling very well!" She stammered before pushing the door in further.

"Heidi wait!" Nick pleaded, but she refused to listen and locked the door.

Present Day

All Heidi wanted to do was stay locked in this room for the rest of her life, and keep out of trouble. She thought about who could've sent the message nonstop. What would she do if it wasn't Abigail? Would the person tell the police? Would she go to jail for life? If only she knew who it was. Maybe they would let her tell them what really happened and she just might get let off the hook. However, Heidi probably wouldn't be able to avoid everyone forever because she would most likely be going back to school tomorrow. She didn't want her parents asking questions because it would bring the whole thing back into their lives as well as hers. Then she heard repetitive banging downstairs. That time, she definitely knew she had heard something. Before plucking up the courage to figure out what was going on, she wondered if the police had already been informed of what had happened in her past.

On her tip toes, she proceeded down the stairs making sure that she didn't make a single sound. Once she reached the last step, Heidi noticed the noise was coming from the kitchen. She braced herself and walked over to the kitchen door. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed the hooded figure running out of the back door.

"Hey!" She stood frozen for a moment as the sound of the back door knocking against the cupboard kept going on and on. There was a large cardboard box on one of the wooden chairs in the corner of the room. Heidi rubbed her eyes and went over to examine the box. She picked it up but there was no name on it so she decided to pull the tape off and take a look inside. She dropped the box and couldn't stop screaming when she saw what was inside. Fresh tears began running down her face as the box of dead rats emptied onto the ground. Wet, sticky, slimy maggots emerged and Heidi ran over to the sink to puke. "Why is this happening to me?" Her cries were deafening.

What was next to the sink confirmed her suspicions. Spilt coffee lay on the side with a message inscribed in it.

At leAst i didn't do it to A humAn being

The A's in the message stood out from the other letters so Heidi instantly knew who it was from. She collapsed and continued to weep on the cold, hard ground. The sound of footsteps startled her and as she looked up, she saw Tiana and Laura approaching her with a look of sympathy in their eyes...


	13. Love and Hate

12

"Nate!" Sofia smiled and bit her lip. "Nate. Stop! I've gotta go!"

"But you don't really wanna go," Nate said softly in her ear. "Wouldn't you rather be here? Like this." He kissed her neck as she tugged at his Ralph Lauren polo. Their fingers intertwined and the butterflies in Sofia's stomach made her quiver. Nate's skin was so soft and in his arms, she knew that she was safe. Gently, he pushed her up against a wall in the small store room that was primarily used by the English department, and ran his warm fingertips down her arms.

"I have..." Sofia was completely breathless. "A hair appointment..." She couldn't bring herself to resist him.

"Change your slot," He gave her a seductive smile. "For me?"

"Uh huh." The butterflies continued to flutter. Just like the first time he showed her that he was interested.

August 2012

Sofia was becoming impatient. Clarissa had left to try and find Sofia cab, but she had been gone for over 10 minutes now.

"You looked a little lonely so I bought you something to drink!" Someone said from behind her. Sofia jumped.

"Um, I'm just waiting for a friend to call me a cab." Sofia tried to act cool. Nathanial Winters was like _the_ ultimate hottie. "Thanks for the drink."

Nathanial handed the cup to her. "It's cool! And don't worry I didn't spike it or anything." He joked and Sofia giggled.

"I didn't say you did." She looked down at the extremely neat lawn next to Clarissa's house. _Don't blush_ she told herself.

Nate showed off his pearly whites. "So you're in tenth grade now right? I remember you used to hang with my sister."

"Yeah I am. And you have a good memory. Aren't you in eleventh?" Sofia started getting that butterfly feeling in her stomach. She had had a thing for Nate since...forever. Was he really interested in her?

"Yup!" He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Hey, how about I give you a ride home?"

Sofia was ready to jump for joy but she remained calm. Abi had taught her that. "If you want to."

"Yeah sure. The party's great and all, but I can't leave you standing here on your own now can I?" Once the valet found Nate's car, he drove Sofia all the way home and they couldn't stop talking throughout the whole journey. When they arrived at her house, Sofia really didn't want to get out of his car. She was thrilled when he decided to walk her to her door.

"Well thank you sooo much!" Sofia decided that a peck on the cheek wouldn't be too much.

"My pleasure." He said goodnight and started walking back to his car. "Oh and Sofia? Check the bottom of the cup!"

She followed his instructions, only to find a number scribbled there with a black marker pen. "Yesss!" She said to herself.

Present day

Sofia and Nate continued kissing passionately before she pulled back and looked him the eyes. "Will you love me? Like no matter what?"

"Of course. You know I would baby!" Nate stroked her hair. "Why would you even have to ask me that?"

"It's nothing! I just wanted to know what would happen if...say someone else fell for you or something for example, and they tried to tear us apart, what would happen?" Sofia sighed trying to cover up the fact that she was talking about 'A'.

"Well even if that did happen, I wouldn't let _anything _come between us. You know how much I love you don't you?"He reassured her.

"I know. And you know I love you Nathanial Winters!" She put her forehead on his.

"Anyway, because I love you so much, I'm gonna let you ditch me for your hair. But just this once." He winked and kissed her once more. Sofia took his hand then opened the door of the store room.

Clarissa was waiting outside. "It's about time!"

"See ya later babe." Nate let go of Sofia's hand and walked down the hall.

"What is wrong with you? I wanna see if the hot guy at Starbucks works on Tuesdays!" Clarissa shook her head at Sofia. As they neared the school exit to the parking lot, Anna appeared before them. "No way! Anna like has her own posse now!" Clarissa said as she and Sofia watched Anna stroll towards them with Bella Vale and Tori Brooks. Sofia and Clarissa saw Bella and Tori as a less popular version of them, and they most certainly weren't as pretty either. In other words, they _hated _Bella and Tori.

Sofia tried to avoid Anna. "Can we help you?" Sofia looked bored.

"Sofia," Anna said sweetly. "Remember what were talked about at the party?"

"Oh I'm quaking in my boots!" Sofia pretended to shake a little.

"People like us actually have a life so if you will..." Clarissa faked a yawn. Bella and Tori looked extremely offended. Anna didn't reply but instead, she brushed past Sofia and muttered something under her breath.

"Once a loser, always a loser!" Sofia looked at her shoulder as if Anna had given her some sort of infection.

When they got to the school car park, Sofia spotted Tiana. "Gimme a minute!" She said to Clarissa before jogging, as fast as she could in 4 inch heels, over to Tiana.

"What now?" Clarissa groaned. "I'll just wait in the car!"

Tiana saw Sofia coming and walked to meet her half way. "I've been looking for you all day Sofia!"

"Why? Is it about Heidi?" Sofia knew Laura and Tiana had been to Heidi's house yesterday but she didn't get the chance go because she had already made plans with Clarissa.

"Yeah. We were right. A has something on her too. She was in bits but she wouldn't tell us what A is targeting her with." Tiana screwed her face up. "There were _dead _rats on her kitchen floor!"

"Wow. That's totally gross." Sofia was stunned. "Who would do something like that?" Clarissa beeped her horn. Sofia ignored her.

"A is that kind of person I guess. Anyway, I swapped numbers with Laura and Heidi. I think we should too." Tiana ripped a piece of paper out of a note pad in her bag. She gave a piece to Sofia and began writing a set of digits on her own bit. "Here." She handed the paper to Sofia.

"Thanks. And here's mine." Sofia gave her number to Tiana in return. "Now I've got to go!" When Sofia started walking over to Clarissa's car, her cell bleeped. She hesitated but knew that she would end up reading the new text anyway.

Just so you know, I wouldn't doubt me if I were in your shoes! Remember what I have! I can destroy your relationship and I can destroy you! ––A


	14. A truth and A lie

13

Thursday. Third period. Still nothing. Tiana had begun to question A's silence and wondered what kind of plan he or she was cooking up for her and the others? Deep down inside, she wanted to believe that A was gone but there was no way that could be the case because Sofia had received a text a few days ago. It was an option she really would have liked to consider, but she knew that there was just no point.

"Right, finish your sentences and get into pairs." Mrs Trenton, the French teacher, took her eyes off what she writing and pushed her round spectacles up her nose. "Practice the paragraph you've just written with your partner."

Laura approached Tiana as everyone stood up from their desks. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it? Has A sent you something new?" Tiana pulled Laura into the corner so that everyone else was out of earshot. "What have you been threatened with this time?" A made Tiana _very_ anxious

"Well..." Laura looked as if she was deciding on what she should say. "I've been trying to tell you this for a few days now..."

"If it's personal, you don't have to tell me you know." Tiana whispered and made sure Mrs Trenton wasn't looking. She fixed the waist of her black, skinny jeans.

"No...Well...it isn't personal to_ me_." Laura walked across the classroom and back to her desk at the front. She grabbed her purple Dior handbag.

Tiana grew more and more confused as she waited. When Laura returned, she was desperate to know what was actually going on. "So who's this new piece of info about then?"

Laura took a deep breath and pulled a piece of yellow paper and a plain white envelope out of the purse. "I think you should see this." She was about to hand Tiana the yellow piece of paper, but she decided to give her the envelope on its own. "A wants this to go public."

Tiana ripped the contents of the envelope out and was speechless when she saw the photograph.

"A can't make me do it though, and I won't!" Laura stated.

Mrs Trenton looked up. "In French please!"

"It's a lot to get my head around, but why didn't you tell me? I know what you're going through." Laura fiddled with the piece of paper.

"I...I...I can't do this I'm sorry," Tiana picked her bag up and stormed out of the classroom ignoring Mrs Trenton's yelling.

"Tiana! Wait!" Laura ran to catch up with Tiana. "Talk to me! I know it's hard but think about it! If this happened to you, it can happen to any one of us."

Tiana fought back the tears. "A knows too much!"

Laura tried to calm her down. "Exactly! But I won't say anything. I promise."

"But what good is that? A could do it without your help whenever he...or she...or whatever that beast is wants to!" Tiana paced up and down the hallway frantically. "There's obviously more than one copy of this picture! It could be plastered all over the walls by tomorrow!"

"Take a deep breath!" Laura breathed in deeply.

Tiana did the same repeatedly. "Alright."

"Now, how about we walk and talk?" Laura didn't wait for an answer. She was headed straight for the door of the languages block. "Some will do you good. It will help you to relax!"

"It's gotta be Anna! Why would Abi do this to us, even if she was alive-" Tiana started.

"We don't know she isn't alive!" Laura snapped. "But I do agree with you. Anna is clearly holding a grudge."

"If that picture gets out...what am I gonna do?" Tiana's breathing rate increased again.

"The picture's not _that _bad! It's just something that people will take a little while adjusting to." Laura gave Tiana a reassuring smile.

"But how will anyone get used to this?" Tiana waved the picture in Laura's face. "I dated my own _cousin_ Dan."

Laura gasped. "Keep your voice down! If you keep talking that loud, you won't need to wait for A to tell all." Laura narrowed her eyes. "That's the reason you left the party isn't it? You're still in love with him aren't you?"

"I left because I didn't wanna make things awkward for him." Tiana rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we can't be together now! I was stupid back then!"

"If you still like him then don't fight it." It was so obvious that Laura felt strongly about love and being with someone if you truly thought that it was what you wanted.

"If only it were that easy." Tiana stood staring at the darkening skies.


	15. A little surprise

14

"Okay, I'm going to tell him everything," Laura said to herself. "He deserves to know the truth about me." Jitters, Laura's horse, carried her across the flawless Roseford grass gently as she thought about how she was going to tell the guy she loves the one thing that she never wanted him to know. Jake was about to find out about Laura's prostituting alter-ego Lucy.

It was a typical, early September afternoon and Laura loved taking Jitters across the fields after school on Fridays. "I need to be honest with him but what do I say?" Now she was talking the Jitters. Laura had decided that Jake was more important than money and she didn't want to hurt him. Besides, she knew it was a completely unacceptable lifestyle. She sighed. "Anyway, we'd better get back!"

Once Jitters was locked up tight in the stables, Laura went over to the car park to wait for Jake who had kindly offered her a ride home earlier. Even though the weather was cool, she began to perspire uncontrollably. "He's gonna break up with me! By tomorrow I'm gonna be lonely!"

"You're being melodramatic!" Said a deep, teasing voice beside her.

Laura shrieked and stumbled backwards. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Is it against the law to walk around town now?" He chuckled a little.

"You don't ride horses." Laura's voice shook.

"And how do you know I don't?" He stepped a little closer to Laura.

She shifted slightly. "Bradley you just don't seem like the kind of person who would!" _Jake where are you_ she thought.

Bradley smirked. "You seem kinda...edgy."

"Well I'm not!" Laura lied. There was a long silence and her heart didn't slow down one bit.

"I'm so glad that we finally have a chance to catch up...alone." Bradley's voice had a hint of darkness in it. "What were you talking to yourself about when I arrived?"

Laura heard the long awaited sound of a car engine. She turned to see Jake driving up the small hill quickly. "Um, we'll talk some other time maybe. That's my ride!"

"Sure. I'll be seeing you around!" Bradley began walking toward the woods near the car park. He was probably going to take a shortcut home.

Laura opened Jake's car door even before it came to a complete halt. "Thank god! What took you so long?"

"There was a little bit of traffic but was that...?" Jake squinted at the figure that was walking into the trees.

"Yes! It was!" Laura tried to control her breathing.

"Oh my god," Jake's voice turned soft and sweet. "Are you okay?" He rubbed her arm.

"I'm fine." Laura didn't want to make him feel bad. "I'm just glad you're here."

"I'm glad I am too." Jake looked down. "I know it's a little cheesy but, I think about you like all the time. When I'm not with you, I just want to be with you and I would never want anything bad to happen to you!"

"Jake..." Laura really didn't want to him to pour his heart out.

"No. Let me finish. You're a really special girl and I've never felt like this about _anyone _before." Jake seemed like he had wanted to say that for a long time.

Laura didn't know what to say. That was why she didn't want him to be so nice because she knew that it would be even harder for her to tell him the truth. If she didn't, A probably would. Just like A told her Tiana's secret. "Jake I don't deserve you. I'm sure someone like you could do a lot better than me."

Jake smiled. "Did you not hear me? I really really love you!" He kissed her.

"You're one in a million Jake." Laura blushed.

"Hey, this was in my room!" He pulled a brown, padded envelope out from under his seat. "It had your name on it."

"Thanks." Laura frowned at the envelope and decided that maybe it wasn't the best time to tell him the truth.

When they arrived at Laura's driveway, Jake gave Laura a kiss goodbye and she stepped out of the car. "Thanks for driving me home."

"Don't worry about it. I love you." Jake said.

"I love you too." Laura ran up to her front door and bolted inside. It seemed like no one was home. She went up to her bedroom, closed her door and ripped open the envelope. There was disk and a note inside. Laura read the note.

Celebrating one week of playing my game. Enjoy! –A

P.S see how close I can get to Jake?

Laura shoved the disk into her computer. And pressed play. It was night time and you could just make out someone's backyard. _Wait_. _No_ Laura thought.

"That's Abi's backyard." Laura muttered. Abigail appeared on the screen wearing a white top, tucked into a short black skirt. Laura was sure now that this was the night Abi went missing. Abigail stopped and turned. "What the hell are you doing in my backyard at this time of night?" She sounded angry. "What's that?" Abigail stepped back. "You don't scare me!" Then everything froze. Laura realised the clip was over.

She sat still for a few seconds before grabbing her phone and calling Tiana. After a few rings, she answered.

"Hey Laura what's up?" Tiana asked.

"Can you come over to my house, like now? There's something you really need to see!" Laura couldn't get the words out as quickly as she wanted to.

"Yeah of course!" Tiana replied.

"Okay, I'll text Sofia and Heidi. Just one more thing! Do you mind calling your cousin Spencer?" Laura stared at her computer screen.


	16. Now we know what to do

15

"I guess A really does know everything!" Heidi shivered. "How did-we're referring to A as a she from now on seeing as it could be Anna-How did _she _get this?"

"It's probably from one of the security cameras on the property!" Laura realised something. "Guys? This is the first time we've actually all been together since that summer."

Sofia shook her head. "Okay now is not the time for this Laura."

_You've really become a total bitch_ Heidi thought. "Tiana where's Spencer? She should be here by now." Heidi and the others had spent the past hour and a half watching the video and trying to figure out what they would tell Spencer when she arrived.

"She should be here soon!" Tiana stood up from the bed. "So we're agreed on the fact that we won't tell her that we have the video but we'll ask her what to do if we did have a video like that?"

"What if..." Heidi paused. "What if we just told her everything?"

"We don't know everything!" Sofia pointed out.

"You're right." Heidi knew that Sofia was talking sense because...what did they really know? Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"That must be her." Laura ran over to her bedroom door. "Come on!"

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Laura went towards the front door and the others waited in the front room. Heidi heard Laura greet Spencer before she invited her in.

Tiana was the first up when Spencer walked in. "Spence!" She gave her a hug.

"Tee I haven't seen you in like...3 months is it?" Spencer released Tiana and then gave Heidi and Sofia a hug each.

"Thanks for driving up here!" Laura sat on the corner unit.

"It's was nothing. Really! I was home from UPenn anyway." Spencer smiled.

"Oh how's Hanna?" Sofia asked.

"She's at the Fashion Institute of Technology. Hanna always wanted to become a fashion designer and know she's got the chance." Spencer replied.

"Wow!" Sofia looked amazed. "Hanna's still...fabulous!"

"Yeah I know..." Spencer giggled. "Bet you all miss Abigail so much. Do they have any new leads on her disappearance?"

Heidi, Sofia, Laura and Tiana shifted uncomfortably. Heidi was the first to speak. "No they don't but...hopefully they will soon!"

"Oh...So what's this about then?" Spencer didn't seem to notice the awkwardness.

"Well we wanted to know if you could help us trace a blocked number. You're like the smartest person we know." Heidi began. "And because you're studying law, we wanted you're opinion on something."

"Well I'll try to help you with the blocked number but how can my knowledge of law help you?" Spencer frowned.

Sofia nudged Tiana which prompted her to speak. "We have a friend. And she has a video that could solve a case but she feels like something's missing in the video. What should she do?"

Spencer thought for a moment. "Um...she should turn it in to the police. It's that simple!"

"But she won't be able to explain how she got it and she's afraid that they'll ask too many questions!" Tiana responded.

Spencer narrowed her eyes. "When you guys are ready to tell me the truth about who actually possess a video like this, maybe I'll be able to help you." She took her phone out of her handbag. "Oh Wren was trying to call me."

"You're hot doctor boyfriend?" Sofia sat up.

"Yes. Him." Spencer stood up. "Remember what I said. When you're ready, you know how to get in touch. I'm having dinner at your house Tiana so you might as well come with me now."

Tiana put her flats on. "Yeah I'm coming. Guys I'll talk to you later."

Heidi nodded. "Yeah definitely."

"I'll see you out!" Laura followed them into the hall. "Thanks again Spencer." She gave her a hug. "See you later."

"It's okay. See ya!" Spencer and Tiana walked over Spencer's car and Laura closed the door behind them.

"Spencer knows that we were talking about us!" Sofia put her head in her hands. "Now we'll have to tell her if we want help."

"That was my idea from the start!" Heidi rolled her eyes. "And if we find out who has been sending the texts-"

"We find out who A is!" Laura grinned.

"Exactly! And A probably has the rest of the video!" Heidi thought that this was a great resolution. "So maybe we'll find out who killed Abi."


	17. So that's how it's gonna be

16

Sofia heard a knock at her bedroom door. She had spent the whole of Saturday up in her room watching rom-coms and thinking about what would happen when they finally found out what had happened to Abigail. "Come in!"

Sofia's older sister Nina appeared behind the door. "Are you seriously not going out today?"

"I'm having a lazy day. So what?" Sofia thought that Nina was _almost_ as pretty as her but she just wasn't there yet. Her hair colour was nearly the exact same shade as Sofia's and they had the same soft, full lips but their personalities were completely different. Nina was a much more laid back person.

"Whatever, I'm going to meet up with Spencer Hastings." Nina looked at her nails. "Want anything?"

Sofia thought for a moment. "Actually, I think I'm gonna go see Tiana."

"Are you gonna drive yourself or do you want me to take you?" Nina asked.

"You might as well take me. I'll get ready." Sofia spent the next half hour perfecting her image before jumping into Nina's black Escalade. It only took them about 5 minutes to get to Tiana's house. When they arrived, Sofia got out of the car and Nina honked her horn to get Spencer to come out. Spencer opened the door a few seconds after Sofia rang the bell.

"Oh hey Sofia!" Spencer said as she pulled her boots on.

"Is Tiana home?" Sofia knew that she should've texted before she left.

"Yeah she's upstairs. Go on in!" Spencer grabbed her bag and walked towards Nina's car.

Sofia looked around for Tiana's parents. "Tiana!" No answer. "Tiana!"

Tiana appeared on the staircase. "Oh! You didn't say you were coming."

"I thought I'd surprise you!" Sofia inhaled deeply. "Is someone baking muffins?"

"Yeah my mom is! She's gone to get something at the store." Tiana sat on a step. "So what brings you here?"

"I just thought we'd do some bonding!" Sofia grinned.

Tiana raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"We've been apart for such a long time." Sofia put a sad expression on her face.

"Sofia, please just ask me what you came here to ask me!" Tiana stood up and continued walking down the stairs. "Don't be shy!"

"Okay! Tiana you seem like such a perfect person..." Sofia thought about how she would word what she was about to say. "It just makes me wonder what A could have on you."

Tiana laughed. "It's funny because I've been wondering the exact same thing about you. If you tell me yours I'll tell you mine. And don't worry. Your secret's safe with me!"

Sofia took her phone out of her pocket. "But I don't need you to tell me yours."

"And why's that?" Tiana seemed intrigued.

"Because A already has!" Sofia waved her phone in the air.

Tiana grabbed the phone out of Sofia's hand.

Wanna know something about Tiana? She's deeply in love with Dan. And yes. I mean her cousin Dan. I offered Laura something to out her secret but what would you do if you could keep your secret safe in exchange for Tiana's? ––A

"Look, I just want you to know that I would never tell anyone about this!" Sofia took her phone back.

"Really? That means a lot." Tiana sighed.

Sofia snickered. "Like I'd actually put your secret before mine!" Sofia put her hands on her hips. "I'm always going to look out for myself so if it comes down to it-"

"You'll always protect your own secret." Tiana looked down.

"Exactly!" Sofia smirked. "Don't look so surprised! You didn't expect us to go back to the way we were just like that?"

"No, I just thought you'd be less...heartless." Tiana shook her head.

"Well this is me!" Sofia got her mirror out. "If you don't like it...you should learn to like it!"

"I'll remember this Sofia! If the same opportunity ever comes round to me, I won't think twice about revealing whatever it is that you're hiding." Tiana went red.

"Aww. A's really being hard on you. Boo hoo!" Sofia said in a sarcastic tone.

"What goes around comes around Sofia and Karma's a bitch!" Tiana grabbed Sofia's hair and dragged her towards the front door.

Sofia pushed Tiana off of her and up against the wall. "Who do you think you are? You better hope I don't tell the whole town about your little secret!" Sofia opened the door and stormed out.


	18. The hole is getting deeper

17

"We can hit the mall or..." Kelsey wanted to do something good instead of staying in that evening.

"Um..." Tiana really didn't want to go anywhere.

"Shoe shopping?" Kelsey asked.

"I'm not sure..." Tiana rolled her eyes.

Kelsey didn't notice. "What about the Carapelle?"

"Kelsey I really don't feel like doing anything tonight!" Tiana ran a hand through her hair.

"Well can you think of a better way to spend your Monday evening?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes. I can." Tiana opened her locker. "I'll be warm and cosy in my house watching reruns of NCIS or something!"

"Pleaaaseee!" Kelsey had a look of desperation on her face.

"Noooooooo!" Tiana said before turning back to her locker.

"Why do you have to be so boring? We're young! Live a little!" Kelsey looked like she was expecting Tiana to change her mind. "Are you really gonna ditch me for Gibbs?"

"Um...Yeah. I am! Maybe you should tune into NCIS too tonight. You might actually learn something!" Tiana placed the books she needed inside her bag and zipped it up.

"You're going to regret all the times you didn't go out when you're an old woman...anyway I'm gonna get to first period!" Kelsey disappeared into the sea of students.

"You've been avoiding me!" Said a voice Tiana knew too well.

She closed the door of her locker to reveal the figure standing behind it. "Dan! Don't be silly. Of course I haven't been avoiding you I've just had a lot of things going on!"

"Yes you have. I haven't spoken to you properly since I came back." Dan seemed like he was expecting a really good explanation.

"I don't know what to say. I just thought it would be best for the both of us if we just stayed away from each other." Tiana tried to seem uninterested.

"I've really missed you Tee." Dan tried to get Tiana to look him in the eye but it wasn't working.

She blushed and bit her lip. "I've missed you too but things have changed since you left."

"I know but I really think we should talk." Dan said with a trace of hope in his voice. "Maybe get coffee or something?"

Tiana really wanted to say yes but with A watching, she knew that she couldn't. "I don't know..."

"Why can't you just say yes?" He tried to fix his cute, messy, black hair and waited for an answer.

Tiana looked around. Maybe Sofia was getting ready to expose the truth about her and Dan. "I'll think about it."

"Good. I look forward to it!" Dan grinned.

"Wait. Dan!" Tiana yelled as Dan walked away. "I never said yes!"

"Tonight then? I'll call you to set a time!" He shouted back.

"I really wanted a quiet Monday night with Gibbs." She said to herself and sighed. On her way to first period, Tiana saw Sofia. Before she could slip past without her noticing, Sofia spotted her. They shared a dirty look.

"How's the hair?" Tiana said to Sofia.

"I'd quit while you're ahead Tiana. Deep down inside, you know you can't take me on!" Sofia retorted.

"Now now girls! What's all the fighting about?" Anna smirked.

Tiana had had enough. "Oh I think you know what this is about!"

A crowd began to grow around them. Anna started playing the victim. "What do you mean? I've been nothing but nice to you. Don't you know what I've been through?"

"Stop milking that now! We know exactly who you are and what you've been doing!" Tiana really wanted to slap Anna but she knew that she would automatically be seen as the one in the wrong.

"Milking what? My life was ruined!" Anna started crying and walked away from Tiana.

The crowd began to get smaller but Tiana received tons of dirty looks. Then, her phone rang.

Your friends are really good at keeping your secret. But that doesn't mean I am. ––A

"Unbelievable Anna. Completely Unbelievable!" Tiana wished everyone could see Anna for who she really was.

"Oh well. At least I'm not the one that's constantly tarnishing my image. Go on. Keep digging a hole for yourself!" Sofia said.

"Whatever!" Tiana found the strength to ignore her.


	19. Trust no one

18

Wednesday after school. Laura had decided that she was going to tell Spencer the truth. "Realistically, she can't help us without knowing everything!"

"But can't we wait just a little longer?" Tiana wasn't completely on board with the idea. She wanted to be more independent with this.

"Spencer's super smart!" Laura and Tiana began walking away from Roseford High and Laura was planning on talking to Spencer at Tiana's house.

"So I'm not super smart now?" Tiana had a sullen look on her face. "I see how it is these days." Tiana kept trying to convince Laura not to tell Spencer but it wasn't working.

When they arrived at Tiana's house, Laura spotted Spencer sitting in her car texting. She knocked on the window and waited for her to put in down.

"Laura! What's up?" Spencer opened her car door.

"Mind if we talk to you about something?" Laura asked and hoped that she would say yes.

"Not _we_! I've got homework to do." Tiana carried on walking up to her house.

"Are you really not going to come?" Laura exclaimed. Tiana didn't reply. "Guess it's just you and me then!

"How about we take a drive or something? I've pretty much got nothing to do right now!" Spencer got back into the car.

Laura joined her in the passenger's seat. "You knew Abigail right?"

Spencer started driving up the road. "Yeah only a little. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering...What did you think of her?" Laura really was just curious. "Did you think she was easy to get along with?"

"To be honest, I didn't really like her!" Spencer wrinkled her nose. "The last time I saw her just after the mall thing, she was screaming at this girl and the girl looked like she was about to cry!"

"Who was she screaming at?" Laura narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that she looked stunning that day. The white top and black skirt was so well coordinated." Spencer laughed.

"The white top and black skirt?" Laura realised something. "Was she wearing black heels? And was the top tucked into the skirt?"

"You know what? I don't really remember all that!" Spencer's expression turned blank.

"Anyway, it's a shame you couldn't be here around the time she went missing! It would've been good to have your support!" Laura stared at Spencer.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry I wasn't there." Spencer glanced at Laura quickly.

_If you weren't around at the time when Abi went missing, how do you know about that outfit?_ Laura was deep in thought. _Why would you lie about where you were?_ "You know what?" Laura saw a coffee shop. "I'm gonna go see a friend so you can drop me here!"

"But we didn't get to talk about what you wanted to talk about!" Spencer protested.

"It can wait. I'm sorry if I wasted your time!" Laura got out of the car. "Maybe we can arrange to talk some other time?"

"Of course it wasn't a waste of time. Do you want me to wait for you?" Spencer looked confused.

"No thanks!" Laura closed the door and walked across the street to the coffee shop. _She must've been here the weekend Abi went missing. Abi never wore the same thing twice. I really need a caramel latte. _

"Can I help you?" The man at the till didn't seem like he was in a welcoming mood.

"Just a caramel latte to go please." When Laura went to take her purse out of her bag, the screen of her phone told her that she had one new text message. She picked the phone up to read it.

You still haven't done what I asked you to do. I never said it was a choice but now you'll see exactly what I can do.

KISSES –A


	20. They've got it all worked out

19

"Okay we get it! It has to stay between us three!" Heidi had to stop Laura going on about how top secret this piece information was. "Can you please just tell us now?"

"I'm sure it's not as big as you're making it out to be." Sofia continued filing her nails.

"Okay on Wednesday I went for a drive with Spencer to tell her about A and the video..." Laura began.

Sofia decided to prompt her. "Get to the actual point! It's Friday!"

"If you're not interested, leave my house!" Heidi grimaced as she opened her bedroom door to make sure no one had come home without her realising.

Laura lowered her voice. "Well, she knew exactly what Abi was wearing the night she disappeared but she said that she left town way before that day."

"So she lied? That only makes her guilty of not telling the truth!" Sofia frowned.

"But why would she lie about that? Plus she said she didn't really like Abi." Laura was obviously convinced that Spencer knew more than she was letting on.

"She knew what Abi was wearing and she's hiding the fact that she was here the night that she disappeared. There might be a connection there." Heidi considered something. "We should tell Tiana!"

"We can't." Laura was stern. "Spencer is her cousin."

"Yeah what if we're wrong. I mean, come on. What's the worst Spencer could've done if she was in Roseford that day anyway?" Sofia shrugged.

"She could've killed someone!" Laura seemed shocked that Sofia didn't agree with what she was saying immediately.

"But Spencer doesn't seem crazy at all." Sofia was having a hard time understanding why Spencer could be a potential suspect.

"And we don't know for sure whether Abi is dead or not so..." Heidi found herself partially agreeing with Sofia for once.

"Get real! We can't keep hoping that she's alive forever!" Laura was getting frustrated.

"And we can't assume she's dead either!" Sofia snapped back. "For all we know she's living it up in Mexico!"

Laura folded her arms. "I'm sure she'd be back by now if she was in Mexico!"

"Maybe she likes the tacos better over there." Sofia suggested.

"That was just stupid!" Heidi was back to disagreeing with Sofia. They all jumped when the door bell rang. "I'll get it."

Heidi ran downstairs quickly. When she opened the front door, there was no one in sight. Her phone bleeped and she read the new IM.

Another little present. ––A

Heidi looked down and saw an envelope. She picked it up and closed the door. The picture in the envelope made a chill run up her spine and she sprinted back to her bedroom to show Laura and Sofia. "You've gotta see this! It's from A!"

Sofia snatched the picture and stared the big, black bag being pulled by a gloved hand in it. "Oh my god! That bag looks like-"

"Like it could hold a body? Yeah! And look at what's coming out the end of the bag!" Heidi pointed at the photo.

"It looks like...like blond hair." Laura was stunned. "So do you guys still think Abi's alive? This _has _to be the night she went missing. Look at that huge tree branch near the bag! Remember the stormy weather that night? When Abi's mom was on the phone to me the day after Abi went missing, I heard Abi's dad complain about a huge branch he had to move out of their yard!"

"So you think that it's Abi's backyard in the picture!" Heidi grabbed her phone. "We have to tell Tiana about this!"

"She was probably killed in her own backyard! This needs to be taken to the police now!" Laura grabbed her bag.

Sofia stood up. "One thing's bothering me though."

"What?" Laura asked.

"Why did she leave the barn and go back to her yard in the first place?" Sofia brought up the question that they all wanted to know the answer to.

When Heidi picked the photo up to put it into her bag she saw the red writing on the back. "Let it burn?"

"What did you say?" Laura turned back.

"Look at the back of this!" Heidi gave the picture to Laura.

"Let it burn..." Laura thought for a moment.

"Do you think the killer burnt the body?" Sofia narrowed her eyes.

"This proves Anna is A! And she must be the killer! I think we all know what this means." Laura was breathless.


	21. Didn't see that one coming

20

The rain fell hard upon the windshield of Sofia's car and a sheet of darkness came over Roseford. They had just picked Tiana up from her house and were on their way to the Roseford police department to tell them that Anna was a stalker and a killer.

"So Anna's definitely A?" Tiana needed some clarity.

"Yes! Did you not see the big red writing on the back of the photo?"Laura yelled. "Why can't you just trust us on this one?"

"I wanna believe it but how could she possibly know the things she knows about us?" Tiana didn't know whether she could just believe what the others were saying.

"That's what I wanna know but Anna's smart and dangerous so maybe we should let the police deal with this!" The weather was affecting Sofia's ability to drive with complete control over the vehicle. "This weather is really annoying."

"You're right." Again, Heidi found herself on Sofia's side.

"Well we're here now anyway." Sofia said as they arrived at the Roseford PD's parking lot.

"All right. Let's do this!" Laura was the first to get out of her car.

"Are you guys sure we're doing the right thing though?" Tiana wanted to make sure that the others knew what they were getting themselves into.

Laura fixed the hood on her jacket. "It's the right thing to do. Abi's family will finally get some closure." When they started walking to the station, Laura saw something move in the bushes on the opposite side of the road. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Tiana frowned."You're probably just seeing things because of how violently the trees are moving."

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the swaying bushes. Anna stood looking directly at them.

"Just great!" Tiana said loud enough for Anna to here. "How did we not see this one coming?

"I know right." Heidi muttered.

"Aww it's good to see you too!" Anna replied.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia gritted her teeth.

"Wait we know why you're here and who you are Anna!" Heidi said before Anna could reply to Sofia.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Anna snarled at them.

"You can pretend all you like but we've got you figured out." Sofia waved the envelope that contained the picture in the air. They all turned towards the police station.

"I came here to warn you!" Anna's words stopped them in their tracks. "Don't take that in there."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Why shouldn't we?"

She stepped off the pavement and walked towards the girls. "If I were you, I really wouldn't-"

Everything that happened next occurred extremely fast. "Anna!" Tiana cried. The others shrieked and covered their mouths with their hands. Before they knew it, a large, white van had collided with Anna and she was on the bonnet.

"Oh my god!" Sofia watched as the van gradually came to a halt and Anna rolled off of it and onto the road.

Slowly, the rain stopped. All of the girls' phones bleeped in sync with each other's. They took them out and read their new texts aloud.

Be very careful bitches. I'll be watching and guess what? I'm only just getting started.

––A


	22. What happens next

What happens next...

Did you really think I was Anna? Get a grip! She's way too stupid to be me. I mean, the bitch stood in the middle of the road practically waiting to get hit. No-just no.

I'm dangerously smart and four pretty little girls are just starting to realise that I know it all.

Old habits die hard, and I'm sure Sofia understands that if she continues playing with bad substances, there will be bad consequences. Seriously, what would she do if yours truly happened to blurt her secret out by mistake?

Maybe I ought to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Winters about Tiana's obsession with a certain cousin of hers. They'll be delighted to know she's keeping it in the family-yeah right! Plus, she doesn't even know her other cousin likes to tell tales too. What is wrong with that family?

And then there's Heidi. The weak one. She probably thinks I don't know about her little breakdown but I know everything and I'm gonna make sure that her past comes back to haunt her. She'll probably fall to pieces all over again when I tell everyone all about how bad she's been.

Dirty little Laura needs to realise that it's too late for her to turn back. I already know about her 'lifestyle' and if I remember correctly, there's something I wanted her to do but she never did it. Oh well, I'll make sure that I reveal something just as juicy in its place, and guess who's secret it will be?

And they all harbour a twisted little secret that I will be making them pay for. So if I know all this, do I know what happened to Abigail? Maybe I do and you might just find out-but not right now.

I see everything.

Kisses! –A


End file.
